Daisy's Adventure Home
by princessdaisy01
Summary: Daisy's Adventure Home! When Princess Daisy of Sarasa Land is kidnapped, she has to find her way home. But when she loses her memory, and it's been eight years since anybody has seen her, will anybody ever realize who she really is? And if they do, what dangers will follow? Great for Luigi fans, even better for Daisy fans, and PERFECT for Luaisy fans!
1. Daisy's Kidnapping

**So, this is my new Luaisy FanFiction. You may have read my other Luaisy FanFiction, Luigi and Daisy: The Teen Years. Well, if so, thank you for continuing to read my work. Just remember that this one has absolutely nothing to do with the other one.**

**So, because this is the first chapter, it will be a little shorter, more boring, and overall different from the rest. Just trust me. If you continue reading to the future chapters, you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters. I only own Drekkel, the guards, and this is a version of King Richard I made up, **_**loosely **_**based on Nintendrawer's version.**

* * *

_Eight Years Ago:_

(King Richard's PoV)

One day, in Sarasa Land, King Richard and his five-year old daughter, Princess Daisy, were outside the castle, having a tea party, just like every little girl wants to. The king smiled as he watched his daughter pour "tea" (which was really just water) into two plastic cups. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange man appeared.

"Hand over the princess," the strange man said, "and you don't get hurt."

The king stepped defensively in front of his daughter. "Never."

The strange man smiled. Suddenly, out of thin air, a fire ball appeared on his hand. But this didn't look like any ordinary fire ball. It was a greenish-black color with streaks of red swirling through it, and the king sensed something much, much more powerful from this one.

"My name is Drekkel," the strange man explained. Then he threw the fire ball at the tree house behind them, causing it to explode into nothing but ashes. "And that is just one of my weaker Thunder Balls."

A sense of panic washed over the king. Then he heard his daughter start to cry. _No_, he thought. _I have to protect her. But… how?_

"You're taking too long," Drekkel sighed. "If you hand her over now, I might not kill her."

King Richard tried to hide his fear. "All right," he said. Daisy gasped and started to cry even harder. "But first I must tell her goodbye."

Drekkel sighed again. "Fine, fine, but hurry up."

The king kneeled down beside his crying daughter and whispered two words into her ear: "Run. Now."

The princess nodded, then took off running. Of course, she was little, so she wasn't very fast, but it still bought her some time.

"Hey!" Drekkel shouted. This time, a bright pink orb formed on his hand. He threw it at Daisy.

"No!" The king shouted. Then he jumped in front of the orb. When it hit him, he blacked out.

* * *

(What happened while the king was unconscious, from Daisy's PoV)

Daisy shrieked as she watched her father fall to the ground. _No! He killed my daddy! _She stopped running and just stood there, crying and crying and crying some more.

Drekkel smiled. "And now it's your turn." Another sparkly pink ball appeared on his hand, and this time, he hit Daisy with it. She immediately blacked out.

* * *

(When the king woke up, from his PoV)

The king woke up and looked around. _What happened? _He saw the burnt remains of the tree house and remembered.

"Daisy!" the king called out, panicked. "Daisy! Daisy! Where are you?" Suddenly, a group of guards ran up to him. "Where were you?" he cried. "Where were you when he attacked us?"

"We couldn't get out of the castle," the head guard, Eli, explained. "It's like, all the doors and windows were locked."

The king shook his head. "Well, what about the guards who are supposed to be patrolling the outside?"

Eli shrugged. "I don't know. It's like they all just disappeared into thin air."

The king shook his head again, frustrated. "Well, you're here now, so find my daughter. Look all over the castle. Look all over the kingdom. Look all over every kingdom! Just. Find. Her."

The guards nodded and scattered, all in search of the missing princess.

"Oh, Daisy," the king groaned. "If only I could have saved you."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy woke up in a house that she didn't recognize. She looked around. She was sleeping on a plain white bed with plain white pillows and blankets. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all white. The door was also white. There was no window. The room was completely empty except for the bed and a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Daisy ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Suddenly, the door swung open on Daisy, knocking her to the floor.

Drekkel stood over the princess and smiled. "Trying to escape, are we, Princess?" he asked. "I don't think so. You're going to live here forever."

* * *

_Today:_

Daisy pressed her ear against the door. She heard footsteps. Drekkel's footsteps. Then she heard his bedroom door click shut. At some point, Drekkel had decided to put a clock in Daisy's room, so that he could hold her to a certain daily schedule. She glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. At midnight, she would make her move.

Daisy lifted up her mattress and pulled out the paperclip that she had been hiding there for weeks. She had bent it so that she could pick the lock on the door. She had swiped it from Drekkel's desk when he wasn't looking, and had been saving it for the day that she would finally get the courage to try to escape.

Today was that day.

Midnight finally came, and Daisy used the paperclip to pick the lock on her door. To her great surprise, it worked. Daisy opened the door, took a deep breath, and made a run for it.

The last time that Daisy had tried to run from Drekkel, she had been five, and she wasn't very fast, and it had resulted in her father getting attacked. Now she was thirteen, much faster, and had realized that if she had woken from that spell, then her father probably had, too.

"Hey!" Drekkel shouted. _Shit! _Daisy ran faster. "Get back here!" Daisy glanced back at Drekkel to see a bright yellow orb forming on his hand. She didn't know what that one did, but she didn't want to find out.

Daisy bolted out the front door and slammed it shut behind her, just in time to dodge the mystery orb.

After years of eavesdropping on Drekkel's conversations, Daisy had figured exactly where she was, and exactly how to get home. She had used a pen and paper (something else she had stolen from Drekkel) to map out everything she had heard him say, and had finally figured out – and memorized – the way back home.

When Daisy got outside, she looked around as she ran, looking for something faster that she could take to get home. The only thing she saw was a bike. _Well, it's not that fast, but at least it's faster than running. _Luckily, Drekkel was a short man, so his bike was close enough to Daisy's size that she didn't need to worry about adjusting the seat.

Daisy jumped on the bike and pedaled hard to get away from Drekkel. She somehow managed to avoid any orbs he shot at her. Drekkel grabbed another bike out of his shed and followed Daisy. Fortunately, Daisy had a head start, so she stayed ahead of Drekkel. He chased her all the way to the castle. Apparently, he wasn't very good at balancing, so when he lifted his hand from the handle to try to shoot orbs at Daisy, he fell over.

Daisy smiled. _I may actually have a chance, _she thought. By that time Drekkel had caught up with her again, she was already at the castle. When she got to the point where there were too many obstacles to continue riding the bike, she jumped off and started running to the door, Drekkel not far behind her.

Daisy was so close to being home that she could hardly believe it. As she ran toward the door, she looked back at Drekkel. _I can't believe this. Finally, after all these years, I've made my way back to-_

Daisy never finished that thought.

Because many things changed at the castle while she was gone.

One of which was the in-ground pool that had been built last summer.

It was the very same pool that she had just unknowingly run into and hit her head on the bottom.

* * *

**Don't worry, Daisy lives. I just thought you might be worried about that.**

**So, what did you think about the first chapter? I know it's a little rushed. Sorry about that.**

**I hope you guys liked this. I also hope to have the next chapter out soon.**

**Until then, Follow, Favorite, and Review! Goodbye!**


	2. Luigi's Job

**I can't believe that I already have five (real) reviews! I just started this story, and already I have four! Thank you lizy2839, dolphinand water, DScribbleF, A Reviewer, and FanFicCritic17! You guys are the best! But not you, Benvincent917. How dare you trick me with a fake review?**

**So, the second chapter…Are you ready for this? Because Luigi and Daisy are about to meet!**

**By the way, this takes place in the summer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luigi, Daisy, or any other Mario character.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

There was a loud splash.

And, of course, Luigi had to go investigate.

_Sure, send me out in the middle of the night to try and figure out who's trespassing in the pool. Not the guards, who are supposed to watch for trespassers, not the pool keeper, who was supposed to put the cover on that thing, me. I, the king's personal assistant, have to investigate something so stupid._

Luigi shone his flashlight all around the yard, then walked toward the pool. He didn't see anybody swimming in it. When Luigi got close enough, he shone his flashlight at the water to see if anybody had dove under.

What he saw at the bottom of the shallow end of the pool made him drop his flashlight. _Holy shit! There's a girl in there! And I think she's unconscious! _Luigi jumped into pool, grabbed the girl, and pulled her above the water. He carried her out of the water and laid her on the ground. Then he started panicking. _Is she okay? Does she need mouth-to-mouth? I don't know mouth-to-mouth! What should I do? I'm not good with this stuff! Why did they have to send me?_

Luigi did his best to calm down. _Maybe I should try chest compressions. Oh, yeah. That's probably a good idea. _So he gave the mystery girl chest compressions, and miraculously, it worked.

The girl started coughing up water. "Are you okay?" Luigi asked. The girl took a deep breath and nodded. "Good," Luigi said. "I saw you were drowning, and I kind of panicked. What are you doing, trespassing in the castle pool?"

The girl looked confused. "I don't know," she mumbled. "I can't remember." Then she looked at her outfit. "If I was swimming, why am I in my clothes?"

Luigi was quiet for a minute. "That's…that's a good question," he said. "Hey, what's your name?"

For a few minutes, the girl didn't say anything. Then she whispered, "I forget."

Luigi raised his eyebrows. "You forgot your own name?"

The girl nodded. "I…wait…I remember something…"

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"I remember…" the girl said. "I remember that I was running, then I fell into the pool and I hit my head. That's all I can remember."

"Interesting…" Luigi mumbled. "Well, I can't leave you here alone. Why don't you come in?"

"Come in?" the girl echoed. "You mean, come into the castle?"

"Yeah," Luigi replied. "Are you coming?"

"Okay," the girl agreed shyly. So Luigi guided the girl into the castle.

* * *

When they were inside, Luigi handed the girl a towel.

"Did you find the trespasser, Luigi?" the king asked when he saw them.

"Yeah," Luigi said. "I found this girl at the bottom of the pool, unconscious. She said that she was running, and then she fell in and hit her head. She also said that she can't remember anything else."

"Interesting…" the king mumbled, just as Luigi had earlier. Then he turned to the girl. "What's your name?"

"I can't remember," she explained.

"I see," the king replied. "Well, come on. We always keep spare clothes in the storage closet. Boys' and girls', and in all sizes." Then he led the girl off to find dry clothes.

* * *

The king was a kind man, so he let the girl take a shower, and he also found a spare hairbrush for her to use. Luigi was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book, when he heard the girl's voice.

"Thank you so much for everything, Your Highness," she said.

"Think nothing of it," the king replied. "Anything for somebody who is in need of help."

They walked into the living room. The girl was wearing a yellow tank top with white flower petals around the collar, and a green flower with similar petals on the front. This shirt was paired with orange shorts that had yellow accents.

Seeing the girl now, Luigi noticed how pretty she was. She had big, bright blue eyes with long eyelashes, and freckles sprinkled across her nose. Her beautiful chestnut-colored hair, now dry, stopped just below her shoulders.

Luigi smiled at her. "Hi," he said.

She smiled back. "Hi," she replied.

"So, I realized that I never told you my name," Luigi explained.

She nodded. "It's Luigi, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "How did you know?"

"I heard the king calling you Luigi, so I figured that it was either your name, or a nickname."

Luigi's face turned red. "Oh. Yeah. Right." The girl giggled. In an attempt to change the subject, he said, "I like that shirt."

She nodded. "I love the flower on it."

"Yeah," Luigi agreed. "It's like a green daisy."

The girl gasped. "That's it!"

"That's what?" Luigi asked, confused.

"That's my name!" she squealed excitedly. "It's Daisy!"

Luigi glanced over at the king. His face was unreadable. _Daisy. Just like the princess. Just like his daughter…_

"Well, Daisy," the king said. "Since you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay here until your memory returns, or until we find your family."

Daisy shook her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't… I've been enough trouble…"

"Nonsense," the king replied. "Come on. You can stay in one of the guest rooms. Come on, I'll show you the way."

So Daisy followed the king down the hall where all the guest rooms are, and Luigi went to his own room.

* * *

The next morning, Luigi stumbled into the dining room for breakfast. Usually, it was just him and the king, because the castle staff had their own dining room, and Luigi was more of a friend to the king than a worker. But this morning, Luigi saw that somebody had pulled up a third chair, and Daisy was sitting beside the king.

"Good morning, Your Highness. Good morning, Daisy," Luigi mumbled.

"Good morning, Luigi," Daisy said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Luigi. You're up late," the king said.

"I know," Luigi groaned. "I overslept."

The king gestured Luigi over toward the table. "Well, come on. Your breakfast is going to get cold."

So Luigi sat down and ate breakfast with the king and Daisy, wondering why the king was watching Daisy so intently.

* * *

(The king's PoV)

_I know that girl_.

The king knew what Luigi would say if he told him his theory. _"Look, I know you miss your daughter, but just because she has the same name as her doesn't mean that she is her. Even if she is around the same age that your daughter would be if she was here."_

But the king knew. He knew his daughter, and he knew that this girl was her. That would definitely explain why she was running toward the castle. Maybe she was coming home, finally, and because the pool was built only last year, she didn't know about it, and it was dark, so she fell in. _Remind me to fire the pool keeper…_

The king sighed and shook his head. He knew that he was getting his hopes up over something that was clearly just a coincidence, but he couldn't help it. This might be his only chance of getting his daughter back.

During breakfast, the king studied Daisy carefully. She had the same blue eyes as his daughter, and the same freckles. Everything about her just screamed, "Hey! Look at me! I'm your daughter!"

"So, Daisy, have you remembered anything else?" he asked.

Daisy frowned. "No, unfortunately. I'm just glad that I could at least remember my name."

King Richard thought about this. "What about your last name? Do you remember what that is?"

Daisy shook her head. "No, but that would be really helpful."

The king nodded. "Yes, it would."

After breakfast, the king pulled Luigi aside.

"Do you know what I think about Daisy?" he asked.

Luigi sighed. "Don't say it…"

The king grabbed Luigi by his shoulders. "I think she's my daughter!"

Luigi sighed again. "You said it." He shook his head. "Look, I know you miss your daughter, but-"

"Don't give me that," the king snapped. "I knew you were going to say that. Look, why do you have to be so negative?"

Luigi shook his head again. "I just know that you're going to be crushed when it turns out that you're wrong."

The king narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'when'? Are you saying that I'm wrong?"

Luigi sighed once again. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't get your hopes up." Then he walked away.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy felt bad about not being able to remember anything. She could tell that, for some reason, the king really wanted her to remember who she was. And she couldn't.

Daisy sighed and looked around the dining room. The king had taken Luigi away to talk about something secret, so she had been left alone, and now she had finished her breakfast, and now she didn't know what to do.

Daisy sat there and waited at the table for a while, hoping that somebody would come back for her. They didn't. Eventually, Daisy worked up the courage to get up and explore the castle. Almost immediately, she found the living room, where Luigi was watching TV.

"Oh, hey, Daisy. What's up?" he said.

Daisy shrugged. "Just trying to find my way around this place, I guess." She sat down beside Luigi. "Hey, Luigi, can I ask you something?"

Luigi turned off the TV. "Sure. Anything."

"What exactly do you do at the castle?" Daisy asked.

Luigi smiled. "You've never heard of the prince of Sarasa Land?"

Daisy's eyes widened. "You're the prince?"

Luigi laughed. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. There's no prince. I'm the king's personal assistant."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "And you live here?"

"Yes."

"But you're like, what, fifteen?"

"I'm sixteen, thank you very much," Luigi replied. Then he sighed. "My family needs the money, so the king took pity on me and hired me as his personal assistant when I was only fourteen."

"Really?" Daisy asked. "You've been living here two years?"

"Yep."

"Don't you ever see your family?"

"Of course," Luigi replied. "I see them on holidays and my rare to nonexistent days off."

"Good," Daisy said, smiling.

"Yep," Luigi replied. "Now, let's watch TV, shall we?"

* * *

The king and Luigi both kept acting weird that morning. They kept running off and whispering to each other in private.

At some point, Daisy's curiosity got the best of her. Even though she knew it was rude, she ventured through the castle until she found Luigi and King Richard whispering urgently to each other. When they noticed her, they stopped and just stared at her.

"Hey, Daisy," Luigi said slowly. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Daisy replied.

Then they all just stared at each other awkwardly.

"I have to go," the king eventually said. "I have to talk with some of the guards." So he left, and then Luigi and Daisy were alone.

"What were you talking about?" Daisy asked, then immediately regretted it. _Oh, great. Now he's going to think I'm nosey._

Luigi said nothing for a minute, as if he was unsure whether to trust her or not. Eventually, he answered her. "The princess."

"The princess?" Daisy echoed. "There's a princess?"

"_Was _a princess," Luigi corrected. "She was kidnapped eight years ago."

"Oh," Daisy said. "Well, why can't you talk about her in front of me?"

Luigi sighed. "It's confidential," he explained. Then he walked away, leaving Daisy alone.

* * *

(The king's PoV)

"Eli!" the king called. "Eli!"

"Yes, sir?" Eli said as he approached the king.

"There was a girl who fell in the pool last night and hit her head," the king explained.

Eli nodded. "Yes, sir. So I've heard."

"What I want to know," the king explained, "is where the guards were when this happened. Aren't they supposed to be watching for this stuff?"

Eli nodded again. "Yes, sir. I'm not sure where they were. It's like they just disappeared into thin air."

The king's jaw dropped. "You mean…You mean like they did eight years ago when _it _happened?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's proof!" the king exclaimed. "That's proof that she's the missing princess!"

"With all due respect, sir, I think it's just a coincidence," Eli explained.

The king sighed. "I suppose you're right," he said. Then he shook his head. "Anyway, did anybody find any clues about what could have happened last night?"

"Yes, sir," Eli replied. "Somebody found a bike lying in the middle of the yard."

"Interesting," the king mumbled. "Thank you, Eli. I have to go now."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi felt bad for Daisy.

She was in an unfamiliar place full of strangers, and Luigi and the king kept leaving her alone, and to top it all off, she probably thought that they were talking about her.

Luigi was just about to go and talk to Daisy when the king grabbed him by the shoulders. "I have proof!" he shouted.

Luigi sighed. "This about the whole 'Daisy/Princess Daisy' thing, isn't it?"

The king nodded. "And I have proof that they're the same person!"

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Okay, what is it?"

"At the time that Daisy fell into the pool, it seemed as though all of the outside guards had disappeared into thin air! Just like they did when _he _appeared."

Luigi nodded. "Interesting."

"Yes!" the king exclaimed. "Do you believe me now?"

Luigi shook his head. "I still think it's just a coincidence."

The king grabbed Luigi by the shoulders. "There are no coincidences in life. Everything happens for a reason."

Luigi couldn't argue with that.

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? I really hope so!**

**I really don't have anything else to say, except please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**Bye!**


	3. King Richard's Daughter

**Hey, guys! New chapter here! I'm so glad to see that you all enjoy my story! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed the last chapter: FanFicCritic17, lizy2839, DScribbleF, dolphinand water, Thewolves789, Benvincent917 (Thanks for the **_**real **_**review), and httpis gdfZF. SEVEN reviews?! You guys are awesome! **

**Now, I know that I've been updating a lot lately, but don't get used to it. I start school again tomorrow (the 25****th****), so I'll probably be busier now. But don't worry! I will never abandon this story. I may take a while to update sometimes, but I'll try my best not to.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luigi or Daisy, and I did not come up with the idea of King Richard.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

The more the king mentioned it, and the more Luigi heard about what the princess was like, the more he realized that the king might be right. And what the king had said stuck with him. _"There are no coincidences in life. Everything happens for a reason."_

Luigi studied a picture of the princess, taken a mere week before she was kidnapped. The young princess was adorable. She had big blue eyes, like Daisy, and a wide smile. Overall, she looked like a younger version of Daisy.

"Hey, Luigi."

Luigi gasped as he looked up from the picture to the girl standing in front of him. He felt like he had just witnessed the princess aging eight years. "Holy crap," he mumbled.

"What?" Daisy asked. She tried to look at the picture, but Luigi hid it behind his back. "What's that?"

"A picture," Luigi replied. "Just a picture."

"A picture of what?" Daisy asked.

"Uh, it's a secret," Luigi explained.

Daisy frowned, then said, "Oh, okay."

Then she started walking away, but Luigi stopped her. "Daisy, wait."

Daisy turned around. "What?"

Luigi sighed. "I'm sorry."

Daisy looked confused. "About what?"

"About all of the secrecy," Luigi explained. "You're not used to the castle, and we keep leaving you alone to try and figure out how to get from room to room. So I'm really sorry."

Daisy smiled. "It's okay. I understand."

Luigi shook his head. "No. It's not okay. You're a guest, and we've been rude to you."

Daisy smiled again. "No, really. It's fine."

"Okay," Luigi said slowly. "Are you sure?"

Daisy laughed. "Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay," Luigi replied smiling. "If you say so."

* * *

(The king's PoV)

King Richard paced around his room, his mind spinning. Could this girl actually be his daughter? Or did he just miss her so much that he was just imagining things? He was still questioning his sanity when Lugi burst through the doors.

"Your Highness! Your Highness! Guess what?" he shouted.

"What?" the king asked. "Is it about Daisy?"

"Yes!" Luigi replied.

The king ran over to him. "Well? What is it?"

Luigi smiled. "I think I believe you now!"

The king raised his eyebrows. "Really? What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I was looking at a picture of the princess," Luigi explained, "and then Daisy walked up to me, and I thought to myself, 'Holy crap, I think they're the same person!' So, yeah."

"Yes!" the king cheered. "Now you have to help me prove it!"

"Of course," Luigi replied. "But, shouldn't we tell Daisy first?"

"No," the king said.

Luigi frowned. "Why not?"

"Because if we're wrong, and she already thinks that she's the princess, but she's not…"

"…Then she'll probably be disappointed," Luigi finished.

The king nodded. "That's probably an understatement, but yes."

"Okay," Luigi said. "But how are we going to prove it?"

"I don't know," the king mumbled. "But we have to figure something out."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy knew that Luigi and the king were hiding something from her.

She could tell because now, in addition to the whispering, she noticed that they were constantly staring at her.

_Maybe it's all in my head. Or maybe it's because I'm a guest here, and they think that I'm being rude by staying here. Of course they're going to insist that I stay, because it's the polite thing to do, but they really want me to leave._

Daisy had been at the castle a few days now, and they were probably getting tired of her. At lunch one day, Daisy took in a deep breath and said, "I think I'm going to leave today."

Everybody stopped eating and stared at Daisy. "What do you mean?" the king asked.

"I'm going to leave the castle today," Daisy explained that.

"What?" Luigi asked. "Why? And where will you go?"

"I'll find somewhere," Daisy replied. "And I feel like I'm bothering everybody by staying. So I'm leaving."

"No!" Luigi exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no! You're not bothering anybody! Stay!"

"Of course you're going to say that. It's polite," Daisy mumbled.

"Honestly, Daisy, you really should stay," the king insisted. "We love having you stay here."

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Of course!" Luigi replied. "_Please _stay?"

Daisy smiled. "Um, okay! I mean, if you really don't mind…"

"Of course we don't mind!" the king exclaimed.

Daisy smiled even more. "Okay! Then I'll stay!"

"Great!" Luigi said. "It would be so boring here without you."

Daisy laughed. "You know I'm going to have to leave eventually, right?"

Luigi winked. "We'll see about that."

Daisy laughed again, because at the time, she thought he was kidding. Later, she would learn that he wasn't.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi was _so _relieved that Daisy had decided to stay.

If she had left, then he wouldn't have been able to figure out if she was really the princess or not.

If she had left, the king would get angry, blame Luigi, never forgive him, and possibly even fire him.

If she had left, Luigi might not ever have been able to see her again.

But she didn't. Daisy was staying at the castle, and Luigi was happy about it.

He could only blame himself for her wanting to leave. The way that he and the king had been acting around her, it was no wonder that she felt unwelcome. Whispering when she wasn't around, staring at her all the time…anybody would feel unwelcome under those circumstances.

Luigi walked into the living room and found Daisy watching TV.

"Hey, hey, hey, Daisy!" he said.

Daisy looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey, Luigi."

"I feel so bad that you felt unwelcome," Luigi explained.

"Oh," Daisy said, looking down.

"Look, Daisy," Luigi said. Daisy looked up. "I just want you to know that we really enjoy having you here."

Daisy took a deep breath. "Why do you guys keep staring at me?"

_Oh, crap. What should I say? _"Um…Well…"

"Let me guess," Daisy said. "It's a secret?"

Luigi sighed. "Daisy, I am really, really, so sorry-"

"I know," Daisy sighed, "I know." They were quiet for a moment, then Daisy walked away.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy went to the guest room, which she was beginning to think of as her room. Whatever this secret was, it obviously was about more than just the princess. It had something to do with her, and she wanted to know what.

Daisy flopped onto the bed and sighed. She knew she really couldn't complain. They were nice enough to let her stay at the castle. And Luigi had saved her life. She had never even thanked him.

Daisy jerked up. She had never even thanked him! No wonder everybody had been staring at her! They had been waiting for her to thank him! Oh, how rude she had been!

Daisy bolted out of her room and into the living room. Luckily, Luigi was still there.

Luigi turned around. "Did you need something, Daisy?"

"I forgot to thank you!" she exclaimed.

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Thank me? For what?"

"I'm so sorry!" Daisy went on. "It's just that at the time, I was really disoriented, and…"

"Daisy!" Luigi interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

Daisy sighed. "Thank you so much for saving my life."

"Oh. That," Luigi said. "It was nothing, really."

Daisy raised her eyebrows. "Nothing? You. Saved. My. Life! That's not nothing! That's everything!"

Luigi smiled. "I'm sure anybody in my position would have done the same thing. And you're welcome."

"What were you thinking about?" Daisy asked. "Were you thinking about being a hero?"

Luigi shrugged. "Not really. I was panicking. I was freaking out. I was terrified. I didn't know how to save a drowning person!"

Daisy smiled. "Apparently, you did."

"Not really," Luigi replied. "I was just guessing, actually."

Daisy shrugged. "Well, I guess it worked."

"Yeah, I guess so," Luigi said. Then they both smiled at each other, and Daisy realized that she had a crush on Luigi, and not only because he had saved her life.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi hadn't even noticed that Daisy hadn't thanked him.

Luigi thought about this as he ate his breakfast. In the heat of the moment, he hadn't noticed much, except that the if the girl had died, it would have been his fault, but she was alive, which was good.

And even if he had noticed that she had never thanked him, he would have understood. That was a crazy night, for both of them. Luigi had found (and saved) a drowning girl, and Daisy had realized that she had lost her memory.

So Luigi was surprised to see how upset Daisy was when she realized that she had never thanked him. He didn't really think it was that big of a deal. He just did what anybody would do in his situation. He really didn't-

"LUIGI!"

That's when Luigi realized that the king had been calling his name. "Huh?"

"I was just thinking that after dinner, you might want to give Daisy the grand tour of the castle. She's gotten lost here too many times," the king explained.

Daisy smiled, so Luigi nodded. "Of course. I should have shown you around earlier. Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Daisy replied, still smiling.

So after dinner, Luigi showed Daisy around the castle. "It might seem confusing now, but after you get used to it, it's really quite simple," he explained. "Here's the kitchen, which leads into the dining room, which leads into the living room." Then he stood in the living room and gestured around. "There's the lobby, which leads to the door. There's the hallway where all the guest rooms are, like yours. And there's the stairs. Come on." They walked downstairs. "There's the library, there's the computer room, there's the – wait for it – arcade room, and there's the aquarium room."

"What's an aquarium room?" Daisy asked.

Luigi smiled. "You want to find out?" Then he lead Daisy into the aquarium room.

The aquarium room was a circular room that was full of aquarium tanks. They lined the walls, and there was one large tank in the middle. There were benches everywhere, so you could just sit down and watch the fish swim.

"It's beautiful," Daisy sighed. "But…what's the point?"

Luigi shrugged. "Watching fish swim is relaxing. And in the castle, relaxing is essential."

"Oh," Daisy replied.

"Anyway, ready to get on with the tour?" Luigi asked.

Daisy nodded. "Sure."

So Luigi led her back out to the hallway. He pointed back at the stairs. "If you continue to go down further, you'll get to the basement, which is rather boring." Then they went back up to the living room, and up even more stairs. At the top, there was a small room with two doors. Luigi gestured to the door on the left. "This door leads to the hallway where the bedrooms of most of the castle staff are." Then he gestured to the door on the right. "Come on, I'll show you what's in here."

So they walked through that door and into another hallway. "These first few rooms belong to some of the main guards," he explained. "It's best to have some of them close to the royal family."

"The royal family?" Daisy echoed.

Luigi shrugged. "You have a point. Since the princess is missing, it's really just the king. Anyway," he gestured to a green door, "that's my room. And look." Luigi gestured to two large, grand doors facing each other. One was blue, and one was yellow. "That blue one belongs to the king. And that yellow one…"

"The princess," Daisy whispered.

Luigi nodded. "Yeah." They were silent for a minute, then Luigi had an idea. "Do you want to look inside?"

Daisy gasped. "Can… Can we do that?"

Luigi nodded. "I mean, we can _look_, but we can't actually go inside."

"Oh," Daisy replied.

Luigi bit his lip. _If the king knew I was doing this, he would kill me. _Then he took in a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

Daisy drew a breath as she studied the room. Luigi smiled, even though he was terrified of getting caught.

The room was huge. The bed had an orange canopy top with yellow drapes hanging down, and green bed posts. There pillows and blankets were yelloe with white accents, and there was a stuffed bear in the middle.

From where they were standing in the doorway, Luigi and Daisy could see a glass door that opened up to a large white balcony with two orange chairs on it.

The beautiful vanity table was just small enough to suit the young princess. It was decorated with flower stickers that matched the flower on the shirt that Daisy had been wearing on the night that Luigi found her. The large carpet rug also had the same design. _Huh…_ Luigi thought. _Weird._

"It's beautiful," Daisy whispered. "I wish I had a room like this."

Luigi had to restrain himself from saying, "You do."

* * *

**There you go! What did you think of the chapter? Please let me know if you find any typos, because my sister got to this before I uploaded it.**

**By the way, if you notice anywhere that you see [Line], it's because I'm writing this on Microsoft Word, and I'm trying to remind myself to insert a line when I upload this to FanFiction, but sometimes I forget.**

**Anyway, Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks! Bye!**


	4. Daisy's Discovery

**Hey, guys! New chapter here! EIGHT reviews! I get more and more each chapter! Thank you, FanFicCritic17, DScribbleF, Thewolves789, dolphinand water, Benvincent17, A (I laughed **_**so **_**hard), SonicRomance15, and The Undisputed Edge! You guys are amazing! Thank you! Also, it's great to hear from you again, The Undisputed Edge!**

**Are you guys excited for the new chapter? I hope so! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: The Mario characters belong to Nintendo, and not me.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

After Luigi and Daisy were done marveling at the princess's room, they walked back over to the stairs.

"If you were to go even further up the stairs, you would find the attic," Luigi explained. "And that's the end of the tour."

"Really?" Daisy asked. "This is a castle. I mean, it's definitely big, but I thought it would it would be bigger, you know?"

Luigi shrugged. "Yeah. It's a relatively small castle."

Daisy nodded. "Yeah. I see that. Well, either way, it's beautiful."

Luigi smiled. "Yeah. It is."

Then they started walking back to the stairs, until Luigi heard the king's voice.

"Luigi, could I speak with you alone for a second?"

* * *

(The king's PoV)

The alarm on the king's laptop went off.

Somebody was in the princess's room.

He had the alarm set up so that it would only go off on his laptop. He thought it was stupid to have it blaring all over the castle, because then the crook would know that he had been caught.

The king checked the security footage from the princess's room. Luigi and Daisy were standing in the doorway, admiring the inside. _What are they doing? Luigi knows he's not supposed to open that door. _The king continued to watch the footage. Eventually, they left.

King Richard slammed the laptop shut and marched out of the room just in time to catch Luigi and Daisy walking down the hallway.

"Luigi," the king said, "could I speak with you alone for a second?"

Luigi hesitated, and then turned around. "Um, okay."

The king nodded. "Daisy, please go back downstairs." Daisy nodded and ran off.

Luigi swallowed. "Yes, Your Highness?"

The king looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "What do you think you're doing? You know better than to go into the princess's room!"

Luigi shrugged. "I just thought that maybe Daisy would like to see it, you know, considering that it is her-"

"Shh!" the king hissed. "What if Daisy were to hear you?"

"Well, don't you think we should tell her?" Luigi asked. "I mean, maybe if we tell her that we think she's the princess, then it will totally jog her memory, and she'll remember who she is!"

The king just shook his head. "I don't think so. We need _proof _first."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "More proof than the same name? More proof than the same age? More proof than looking like an older version of the princess as we last saw her? And finally, more proof than the guards disappearing, just like they did eight years ago? What would be considered proof enough?"

The king sighed. "One more thing. We just need to find one more thing that will prove that Daisy is the princess."

Luigi threw his head back and groaned. "This sounds like a lot of work."

The king nodded. "It is. But it's all worth it if it means getting my daughter back."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

The king had told Daisy to go to the living room. She didn't listen.

What Daisy did do was hide on the other side of the door just outside of (what was labeled as) "The Royal Bedroom Hallway" (What an original name...). The carpet on the floor and staircase was so soft that no footsteps could be heard, so nobody would know that Daisy had never went down the stairs.

Daisy had been listening against the door to the whole conversation. When the talking had stopped, Daisy realized that they were probably coming her way, so she hurried down the stairs into the living room. One phrase stuck with her the whole time: "…we think she's the princess…" _They couldn't have been talking about me, could they? I mean, I know they were talking about me when they were talking about us looking inside the princess's room, but maybe they shifted subjects or something, and I just missed it. Because I definitely cannot be the princess._

Then Luigi and the king walked in.

"Hello, Daisy," the king said casually.

Daisy jumped. "No, I didn't. I heard nothing. What?"

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Daisy shrugged. "Nothing. Nope. No way. Huh?"

Luigi stared at her. "Daisy, what exactly did you hear?"

Daisy swallowed. "Didn't I just that I heard nothing?"

"Daisy," the king said in a commanding voice. "Tell me what you heard."

Daisy bit her lip. "Well, I heard you say that you thought someone was the princess."

The king sighed with obvious frustration. "Did you hear _who _we think is the princess?"

Daisy didn't want the king to be any angrier than he already was, so she shook her head quickly.

"Good," he sighed again, this time sounding relieved. "Come on, Luigi. I need to speak with you again."

Luigi chuckled nervously. "Uh, okay." Then the two disappeared.

_Oh, crap, _Daisy thought. _I think I just got Luigi in trouble. Now I feel horrible. And even after he saved my life… Oh, he probably thinks that I'm such a tattletale or something. I'm such a horrible friend. _Daisy sighed. _I hope it helps that they think that I have no idea who they were talking about._

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

The king yanked Luigi into the kitchen. "I told you she would hear us!" he hissed. "Now what are we going to do? If she heard us, then-"

"Wait," Luigi interrupted. "If she doesn't know who we were talking about, it should be fine."

The king sighed. "But how do we know she was telling the truth?"

Luigi shrugged. "We don't. But still. If she says she didn't hear anything, we should trust her."

The king sighed. "All right. But if she shows any signs of knowing who we were talking about, you tell me right away. Understand?" Luigi nodded. "Good. Now, let's go back into the living room. I'm sure Daisy's wondering about us."

"Yeah," Luigi agreed. Then he winked and said, "Let's go before she decides to eavesdrop again."

* * *

Luigi and the king walked into the living room, where Daisy was sitting quietly on the couch and staring at the floor.

"Hey, Daisy," Luigi said.

Daisy just nodded, never looking up from the floor.

Luigi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Daisy mumbled.

Then, for a minute, nobody said anything. Finally, the king spoke up. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed." Then he walked up the stairs, leaving Luigi and Daisy alone.

"Daisy," Luigi said, hoping that Daisy would look up. She didn't. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

Daisy sighed and, finally, looked up. "Did you get in trouble because of me?"

Luigi shook his head. "What?"

"Did you get in trouble because I was eavesdropping?" Daisy repeated.

Luigi shook his head again. "No. Of course not. The king just had to talk to me, that's all."

Daisy sighed, sounding relieved. "Oh. That's good."

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Is that the only reason why you're upset?"

"Well, yeah," Daisy replied. "I mean, when you say it like that, it sounds stupid."

Luigi shrugged. "Well, it kind of is. I mean, no offense or anything, but you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. It's fine. And it's not like the king's going to fire me or anything. The worst he'll do is yell at me. I'm fine. I'm good."

Daisy sighed again. "Well, I just felt bad, because you saved my life, and then I thought I got you in trouble."

Luigi smiled. "Don't worry, Daisy. It's all good."

"Good," Daisy replied, and she smiled back. Then her smile faded. "Oh. I should probably tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?" Luigi asked.

Daisy drew in a deep breath. "I lied."

Luigi was surprised. He didn't see Daisy as the lying type. Why could she possibly have lied about? "About what?"

Daisy looked at the floor. Again. "I… I think I did hear who you were talking about."

Luigi's jaw dropped. "You… You what?"

Daisy sighed and said, "I heard you talking, and I think I know who you were saying was the missing princess."

Luigi swallowed. "And…who would that be?"

"Well here's the thing," Daisy explained. "If I'm wrong, it's just going to make me sound really stupid."

"That's okay," Luigi replied. "Just tell me who you think it is."

Daisy looked up and bit her lip. "Well…um…me."

Luigi groaned. _Oh, I'm dead. I'm beyond dead. Oh. My. Gosh. I may actually get fired this time._

"I'm wrong, aren't I?" Daisy asked. Then she moaned. "I knew it. I sound so stupid, don't I?"

"No, no," Luigi sighed. Then he shook his head. "You're right."

Daisy's eyes widened. "I…uh…I mean…but…no!" She shook her head. "You guys are crazy. You think that _I'm _the missing princess? Yeah, right! I'm not sure exactly who I am, but there is no way that I could be the princess!"

"Daisy, calm down. You're going to wake the king!" Luigi begged.

Daisy scoffed. "Yeah, like he could have possibly fallen asleep already."

"Exactly," Luigi hissed. "So please, talk quieter. We don't want to make him mad."

Daisy took in a deep breath. "Okay. I'm sorry," she whispered. "But…you can't be serious, can you?"

"Of course we can." They turned around to see – to Luigi's horror – the king standing in the doorway.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"Your Highness!" Luigi exclaimed. "What are you doing up?"

The king shrugged. "I heard shouting, so I decided to investigate."

Luigi sighed. "Well, apparently, Daisy actually knew that we were talking about her the whole time."

The king nodded. "So I've heard. Apparently, she doesn't believe it, either."

"No," Daisy mumbled. "I don't."

"I see," the king said. Then he sighed. "Alright, then. Let me explain. Her name was Daisy. Your name is Daisy. She would be about thirteen. You seem to be about thirteen. On the night she was kidnapped, all of the guards outside mysteriously disappeared. The same happened on the night that you appeared. Finally, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE HER!"

Daisy was taken aback by this. Could all of this be true? "What do you mean, I look just like her?"

The king walked over to a table up against the wall and picked up a picture in a beautiful frame. "Look," he said.

Daisy inspected the picture. "_Daisy_" was engraved in the frame. The picture showed a small girl, who resembled a younger version of Daisy, smiling. _This must be the princess, _Daisy thought. "This is your daughter?" she asked quietly.

The king nodded. "And you look just like her. Don't you think?"

Daisy nodded and whispered, "Yes."

* * *

**So there it is! Did you like it? I hope so!**

**I know that this is one of my shorter chapters. Sorry about that. I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**Look at that! Despite school, I already got the new chapter up! Awesome!**

**Okay! Follow, Favorite, and Review! Bye!**


	5. Daisy's Memory

**Hey, guys! So, new chapter! I know it's been a little while, considering I pretty much updated almost every day, but it hasn't really been too long, right?**

**Thank you **_**so **_**much for the reviews! SEVEN! I can't believe I've already gotten a total of 31! Thank you, DScribbleF, B, MONKEYSMELL (sorry I forgot about you last time), SonicRomance15, IarCaboose, lizy2839, and The Undisputed Edge. By the way, if I forget you, please let me know. I get a little confused sometimes…**

**So, enjoy this chapter! I've worked hard on it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Super Mario characters. They belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"No," Daisy said, shaking her head. "No. It's not possible. It's just not possible." She handed the picture back to the king. "There is just no way that I could be your daughter. I'm sorry."

The king frowned. "You can't really be sure…"

"Yes I can," Daisy insisted. "And I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But this is just a big coincidence."

"Nope," Luigi said. Daisy and the king both looked at him. "There's no such thing."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Coincidences don't exist," Luigi explained. "Everything happens for a reason."

Daisy just stared at him. She didn't know how to respond to that. Luigi had a point, but it still didn't mean that she was the princess. "Okay, that's true, but it doesn't mean that the reason is necessarily that I'm the princess."

"You sure?" Luigi asked. "I mean, could there really be any other reason?"

"Yes!" Daisy exclaimed. "There could be tons of reasons!"

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Daisy shrugged. "Like…I don't know! Anything!"

"Exactly," Luigi replied, satisfied.

Daisy shook her head, confused. "Luigi, I don't think you understand-"

"Of course I understand," Luigi interrupted. "I understand that you don't know of any reasons for you being here other than you being the missing princess."

"Besides a coincidence," Daisy pointed out.

"Which doesn't exist," Luigi added.

Daisy shook her head again. "But…I…You…I mean," she stammered. Then she sighed and looked at the king. "…You guys are serious, aren't you?"

The king nodded, and so did Luigi. "We're very serious," the king said quietly.

Daisy tried to make sense of this. She was the missing princess. She was the king's daughter. Her home was the castle. That beautiful bedroom was hers. "I'm the princess…" Daisy mumbled. "If that's true, then I was probably trying to come home, which would explain why I fell into the pool…"

"Exactly!" Luigi agreed. "So, do you believe us now?"

Daisy nodded. "I think I do."

* * *

(The king's PoV)

King Richard couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.

His daughter was standing right in front of him.

He'd known this for days, but now that Daisy had finally agreed, he realized that this was actually happening. He was actually getting his daughter back, after eight. _Long_. Years. This was fantastic.

The king led Daisy to her bedroom. "This time, you can go inside. You can move anything you want. You can change anything you want. This is _your _room."

He watched as Daisy scanned the room in awe, and then eventually, took a step inside. Then another one. "I can't believe this," she whispered.

The king smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Of course, we will have to replace all the furniture. It's all much too small for you."

Daisy frowned. "Oh."

The king put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Your new bed, the sheets, the vanity table, everything, will look exactly like the original. That is, if you want it that way." Daisy nodded eagerly. "Good. I'll have that started right away."

"Thank you so much," Daisy whispered.

"You're welcome," the king replied. "You are the princess, after all." Then he started to leave, until he noticed that Daisy hadn't moved. "Are you coming?"

Daisy turned to look at him. "Can I stay here for a little while?"

The king smiled again. "You can stay here for as long as you like."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy looked around the room in awe. She felt the soft carpet beneath her feet. _This is all mine, _she thought. Daisy flopped onto the bed. It was much softer than the one in the guest room. _Was there a time when I slept in this bed every night? _Then she drifted off, trying to remember her childhood.

* * *

(_Princess _Daisy's PoV)

Daisy woke up and looked around. _Where am I? This isn't my room… What's Drekkel up to now? _Then she sat up with a jolt as she realized where she was. _OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I'M FINALLY HOME! But…how did this happen?_

Daisy left her room and wandered around in a daze. How had she gotten home? What happened? That's when she bumped into someone.

"Oh. Hello," Daisy said.

"Hi," the boy replied.

Daisy studied him, and then asked, "Who are you?" Whoever he was, he was cute.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "It's me, Luigi. You…don't recognize me?"

Daisy shook her head. "No." _Oh, cute _and _Italian._ "Do you…do you know when I got here?"

"You mean at the castle?" Luigi asked. "You got here a few weeks ago. Remember? I found you unconscious in the pool, and when you woke up, you couldn't remember anything."

"Really?" How could that be? Had Daisy managed to escape from Drekkel?

"Yes," Luigi replied. "And then we established that you're the missing princess."

"I am!" Daisy exclaimed excitedly. "I woke up, and at first, I didn't know where I was. I was all, 'This isn't my room. What's up with Drekkel?" And then I was all, 'Holy crap, I'm home!' But I'm not sure how I escaped…"

Luigi looked kind of lost, but eventually, he said, "So, what you're saying is, you remember being the princess?" Daisy nodded, and Luigi smiled. "Let's go tell the king."

* * *

(The king's PoV)

The king was just sitting down to breakfast in the dining room when Luigi ran in. "Your Highness, I have _fantastic _news!"

"What is it?" the king asked. But he figured it out immediately when he saw Daisy standing in the doorway, staring at him in disbelief, with tears in her eyes. "Daisy."

"Dad," she whispered. Then the king's daughter ran into his arms. "I'm finally home."

When they separated, the king studied his daughter. "You're memory returned? Finally?"

Daisy shrugged. "Kind of. I remember being at Drekkel's house, but I don't remember escaping, or anything after that."

The king tilted his head thoughtfully. "So you don't remember the last few weeks? When Luigi found you-"

"In the pool and saved my life?" Daisy asked. "Luigi already told me about that. But no, I don't remember."

The king shrugged. "That's a shame. But at least you're home, and you remember being the princess."

Daisy nodded. "I do."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Luigi smiled. "So, shall I introduce myself?"

The king nodded. "I suppose."

Luigi turned to Daisy and held out his hand. "I'm Luigi, your dad's personal assistant."

Daisy smiled back and shook Luigi's hand. "I'm Daisy, the princess of Sarasa Land, and your boss's daughter."

Then they all three just stared at each other for a while, until Daisy broke the silence. "So…now what?"

"Are you sure you don't remember escaping, or anything after that?" the king asked. "Anything about being chased by Drekkel?"

Daisy thought for a minute. "Actually, that does sound familiar," she said. "Something about Thunder Balls and bikes and a pool."

"Well, we found a bike lying in the middle of the yard," the king explained. "And we found you in the pool."

"Wait, wait, wait," Daisy interrupted. "All this time, have you been saying that we have a pool now?"

The king smiled and nodded. "But of course."

"Nice," Daisy chuckled.

"Anyway," the king sighed, "if Drekkel is going to be involved, you can bet there's going to be Thunder Balls."

Daisy nodded. _And the pink and yellow ones, whatever they're called. _In all of the years that she had spent locked up at Drekkel's house, she had never seen him use any magical orbs other than those three, and she couldn't figure out the names to two of them. She knew that the pink ones made you fall asleep, and the yellow ones made you unable to move.

"And we can't forget," the king added, bringing Daisy back to the present. "Drekkel is still out there, somewhere, and he's still very dangerous. It's just a good thing that you're here, and not locked up…well…wherever he had you locked up. Speaking of which, where _were _you locked up?"

"His house," Daisy replied. "It's actually not that far from here, but he's made it invisible." That was the other power that she could remember of Drekkel. He could make stuff invisible, but it didn't seem to work on people.

"Really?" the king asked. "We'll have to track him down. But not yet."

Luigi frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we need a plan," the king explained. "We can't just walk right up to him and expect him to give up. Do you want him to capture Daisy again? We need a thorough, fool-proof plan."

Luigi nodded, and Daisy considered this. She really didn't want to ever see Drekkel again, but she would be willing to if it meant that he would be out of the way for good.

Then, as if the king were reading her mind, he said, "Of course, we don't expect you to come with us, Daisy."

Daisy crossed her arms. "Why not?" It was one thing if Daisy didn't want to help. It was another thing if they didn't want her to help.

"I think you've had enough of Drekkel to last a lifetime," the king explained.

Daisy shook her head. "But I know everything there is to know about Drekkel, _including _where his house is. You need me."

"You could just give us directions, and write down everything we need to know," Luigi suggested.

"What if I forget something?" Daisy asked. "It would just be so much easier if I went with you."

The king frowned. "Daisy, that sounds pretty dangerous…"

"So? It's safer than you going by yourself. I know everything about Drekkel _and _his house. So I _have _to go," Daisy decided.

The king sighed. "Daisy, that's very kind of you, but-"

"But nothing. I'm going, and that's that," Daisy insisted.

The king shook his head. "No. I just can't let you go. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care," Daisy said. "I need to help. And I'm not dropping it until you agree."

The king just stared at his daughter for a while, and then sighed. "Fine. But I really think it's a horrible idea…"

"I know," Daisy replied. "But I think it's a great idea."

* * *

(The king's PoV)

The king couldn't believe what he was agreeing to.

He was going to let his daughter help him chase a dangerous criminal with dangerous powers.

His daughter who had been missing for eight years, and whose memory had just been restored.

_I am the worst father on Earth._

The king sighed, and then decided to try and think about something else. _My daughter is home. My daughter is home. My daughter is home. _Much better… _My daughter is home, and I'm letting her fight an evil wizard. _…Or maybe not.

The king sighed again as he finished his breakfast, and walked into the living room, where Luigi and Daisy were already watching TV.

"I've missed this," Daisy sighed. "I've missed relaxing, and watching TV, and just… being home."

The king smiled. "I've missed you being home, too. A lot."

Daisy smiled back at him, then turned her attention back to the TV. The king sat down on the couch beside her. Finally, he managed to relax.

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi thought it was nice to see the king and the princess being so happy.

A few weeks ago, before he'd saved a girl from drowning, Princess Daisy coming home was always kind of a fantasy; something that nobody thought would ever happen. And now that it had happened, the king was happier than ever before.

Honestly, Luigi was surprised that the king had given in to Daisy so easily. He'd agreed to let her risk her life, just to take down Drekkel. In fact, Luigi was surprised that the king had agreed at all. But Daisy was stubborn, and the king probably knew that she would never give up.

But still. This was totally serious. It's like, 'Hey, I was just reunited with my daughter. By the way, I'm also letting her risk her life.'

So, why had the king agreed? _I'll ask him later, _Luigi decided. _Because this is nothing I've ever expected._

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Again, this isn't one of my longer chapters, but…whatever. So, Daisy's lost memory has returned, and everybody just remembered Drekkel. That'll give you something to look forward to in the next chapter.**

**So, one last thing. This is to all the people who have read The Teen Years. I know I said I wasn't going to, but I'm thinking about working William into this story. What do you think? I've already had two people tell me that I should, and one person said that it would definitely be interesting. Nobody thought it was a bad idea. When you review this chapter, make sure that you either vote "William!" or "No William!".**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	6. Luigi's Arch Rival

**New chapter!**

**Okay, so I only got four reviews, but that could have something to do with the fact that the last chapter hasn't been up very long. And I am TOTALLY grateful for every single one of those reviews. So thank you so much, lizy2839, I FARTED (Ha-ha, very funny…), Guest, and DScribbleF. You guys are the best.**

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: WILLIAM!**

**Results:**

**Yes William: 5***

**No William: 0**

**(*One person was somebody I asked who didn't review the chapter.)**

**So, welcome back, William!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the characters of Super Mario, not me.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Later that night, Luigi and the king went into the library to plan their attack on Drekkel. They didn't tell Daisy, though. Probably because the king clearly still wasn't sure about letting her do this.

The king and Luigi had managed to sneak away while Daisy was distracted by the TV. The king obviously felt bad about it, and Luigi didn't feel any better.

Once they were in the library, Luigi asked King Richard the question that had been bothering him for a while. "Why are you letting Daisy do this?"

The king sighed. "I'm not," he explained. "I'm just letting her think that I am."

"You seemed pretty convinced that she was going," Luigi mumbled.

The king nodded. "I was going to let her, originally, but then I came to my senses and changed my mind."

"When are you going to tell her?" Luigi asked.

"Right before we leave, that way I won't have time to change my mind," the king replied.

Luigi nodded. "I get it." Then he drew in a deep breath. "So, how are we going to do this? Like you said, we need a thorough fool-proof plan"

The king hesitated. "Honestly, I think we need to bring back one of our youngest – yet most reliable – guards. One who is a quick thinker, even under pressure."

"No." Luigi shook his head. "No way. Anybody but him." If the king was talking about who Luigi thought he was talking about, he wanted to bring back Luigi's arch rival. This guy was the same age as Luigi, but he acted much older. He was always making Luigi look stupid, and he was ridiculously annoying. Last year, he had gotten fired, but the king refused to tell Luigi why.

And now the king wanted to bring him back.

The king nodded. "Yes," he said. "I'm sorry Luigi, but we have no other choice."

"But I thought you fired that jerk," Luigi groaned.

"I did, but now I need him," the king explained.

"We need to bring back William."

* * *

(The king's PoV)

The king dialed William's number on the phone.

Normally, he would have a secretary do this, but this time, he had to do it himself.

"Hello?" The king heard William's voice answer the phone.

"Hello! William! This is King Richard," the king explained.

There was silence for a minute. "Oh. Hello, Your Highness. Is there something I left at the castle last year after you fired me for something _I didn't do_?"

"Uh, no," the king said awkwardly. "I, um, need your help with something, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted your old job back?"

"Seriously?" William exclaimed. "You dare to fire me for something _I didn't do_, and then ask for my help? How do you know I don't already have a new job?"

"Do you?" the king asked.

"Well…, uh, no…" William said slowly. "But you didn't know that."

"Well, I apologize. Please, William, come back," the king begged.

William sighed. "What do you need help with?"

"My daughter managed to escape from Drekkel, and now we need to take care of him," the king explained. "I need someone like you to help."

"Ooh, a mission!" William cheered. "Sounds fun! How can I refuse? I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"It is I! The amazing William! Please, please, no applause is needed."

This guy – William? – had just burst through the doors, as if he belonged in the castle.

"Uh, hi?" Daisy said. "I'm Daisy. Who are you?"

William cleared his throat. "I am the most amazing, most astounding, most incredibly awesome person you will ever meet! And, lucky for you, I am a guard, so I will be living in the castle with you!"

Daisy just stared at William. "Uh…"

"My, my, Princess," William said. "Speechless, I see."

"STEP AWAY FROM HER!" Luigi shouted.

Daisy's jaw fell to the floor. _What's wrong with him?_

William looked shocked for a second, and then he smiled. "Ah, Luigi. Did you miss me?"

"I can't believe the king wanted to bring you back," Luigi grumbled.

William laughed. "Yes, well, where is Eli? I need my uniform."

"I'm right here," Eli called. Then he smiled as he held out some folded laundry. "Here you go. Now, I know for a fact that your old room is still empty, so I'll help you carry your stuff up."

"How did you possibly pack your things and get here in fifteen minutes?" Luigi asked.

"I'm always prepared," William explained. "You never know when you might have to move somewhere."

"Wait a minute," Luigi said. "Are you saying that you never unpacked in the first place?"

William looked relatively annoyed. He sighed. "No, I never unpacked in the first place."

Luigi laughed. "How pathetic."

William looked even more annoyed. "Oh, shut up."

"What's going on?" Daisy finally asked?

Luigi sighed. "William used to be a guard here, until he got fired. I. Have. Always. Hated. Him."

Daisy raised her eyebrows. "Really? A guard? How old was he when he started?"

"I was fourteen," William said with pride.

"Fourteen? Really?" Daisy exclaimed. "How did you ever get a job as a guard when you were only fourteen?"

William smirked. "My uncle knows a guy."

"What do you mean by that?" Daisy asked.

"Nobody knows," Luigi explained. "William won't tell us."

"Then why don't you ask my father?" Daisy suggested.

Luigi just stared at her. "I never even thought of that…"

"Then let's go! I'm sure he'll gladly tell us," Daisy said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" William exclaimed.

"Come on," Luigi said, clearly ignoring William. "He's in the library."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi and Daisy hurried to the library, with William close behind them, screaming, "Hey! No! I _like _being mysterious! Why would you take that away from me?"

They burst into the library, causing the king to look up from the book he was reading with a very shocked look on his face.

"Your Highness! Your Highness! I have to ask you a question!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I can see that," the king replied. "What is it?"

"How did William get a job as a guard at age fourteen?" Daisy asked.

The king shrugged. "Simple. He was extremely talented."

Luigi shook his head, confused. "But what about his uncle? He says that his uncle knows a guy."

"His uncle is the one who suggested that I hire him," the king explained.

Luigi frowned. "So, what you're saying is, William got hired as a guard just because of his extreme talent?"

The king nodded, and William laughed. "What do you know? Having you find out the truth was a good thing."

"I hate you," Luigi growled.

"I know," William replied, still laughing. "That's the best part."

"ARRGGGHHH!" Luigi shouted. Then he stormed out of the library in frustration.

_IhatethatguyIhatethatguyIhatethatguyIhatethatguy._ Luigi sighed and stomped the aquarium room. _Why did the king have to bring him back? He's so annoying._

"Luigi? Are you okay?" Luigi turned around and saw Daisy lingering in the doorway.

Luigi drew in a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just cannot stand that guy."

"I can see that," Daisy replied. "But…why? You know, besides the fact that he's annoying."

Luigi sighed again. "He's just always trying to prove that he's better than me."

Daisy nodded. "That would be pretty annoying…"

"Tell me about it…" Luigi sighed once again, and then looked at Daisy. "At least you're here. The only person here at the castle as young as me is William, and he's such a jerk that I can't even stand to be in the same room as him. Now that you're back, I have someone to talk to."

Daisy smiled. "You can talk to me whenever you like."

Luigi smiled back, and then frowned. "Oh, Daisy, I think I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

Luigi closed his eyes and said, "Your dad isn't really going to let you come with us when we go after Drekkel."

Daisy shook her head. "What? But he said…"

"I know what he said, but it's not true," Luigi explained. "He told me that he was just going to let you think that for now."

Daisy looked upset, and Luigi immediately wondered if he'd done the right thing by telling her. Then Daisy stood up and stormed out of the aquarium room.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy threw open the door to the library, where her father was talking to William.

"How could you?" Daisy cried.

"Darling, what's wrong?" the king asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Daisy snapped. "I know you lied. I know you're not going to let me help you take on Drekkel."

The king was quiet for a minute, then looked at something behind Daisy and narrowed his eyes. Daisy turned around and saw Luigi.

"You just simply cannot keep your mouth shut, can you?" Daisy's dad boomed. "Every time! I make the mistake of trusting you, and yet Daisy always finds out! EVERY TIME!"

_Uh-oh. I think I really got Luigi into trouble now… _Daisy thought.

"Why would you even tell her that?" the king went on. "I am _so _tempted to fire you right now. And then William would be my new personal assistant."

"No, don't!" Daisy begged. Everybody turned and looked at her. "You can't fire Luigi! _Please!_"

Her dad sighed. "Regardless, Luigi proved to be untrustworthy."

"No," Daisy corrected. "He proved to be the best friend I've ever had."

* * *

(The king's PoV)

The king sighed with frustration.

Luigi had betrayed his trust, and therefore deserved to be fired, or at least demoted.

However, Luigi had clearly become very close friends with Daisy, and the king didn't want her to be any angrier at him than she already was.

The king ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Alright, Luigi, this is your last warning. Next time, there are consequences." Luigi nodded. "And Daisy, I'm sorry," he sighed. "But I can't let you do it. It's too dangerous. And I told you I would let you so that you wouldn't be upset. I just figured that if I told you that you couldn't go right before we left, you wouldn't have time to guilt me into changing my mind. But I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied."

Daisy frowned. "I want to go. _I _was the one who was kidnapped, after all."

"I'm sorry, Daisy," the king sighed. "But I just can't let you do it."

Daisy's face resembled a mask of pure disappointment. Then she ran off.

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy ran into her bedroom and slammed the door.

She was the one who was kidnapped (and tortured) by Drekkel, so she should have been able to help take him down.

She heard knocking on her door. "Daisy? Are you alright?" It was Luigi.

Daisy stepped outside into the hallway. "Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled. "It's just not fair. Why shouldn't I be able to go with you guys?"

"Well, it is pretty dangerous…" Luigi explained.

"Yeah, but I was the one who was kidnapped," Daisy complained. "I was the one who was tortured. I was the one who had to slip out in the middle of the night and steal a bicycle. I'm the one who fell into the pool and hit my head. I'm the one who almost died. I'm the one who lost her memory. I'm the one who was standing in her own home, in front of her own father, and never even realized it. I'm the one who felt left out when you guys kept whispering to each other."

Luigi stared at her in disbelief. "Daisy."

"Yes?"

"I thought you couldn't remember any of that."

Daisy thought for a minute. "You're right," she said. Then she smiled. "But I remember now."

"Good," Luigi said. "Then you remember me."

Daisy nodded and smiled. "Indeed I do."

Luigi smiled back. "So, are you feeling any better?"

"I guess," Daisy replied. "I just really wanted to help…"

"I know," Luigi said. "But it's really dangerous. You could get killed."

"I could've gotten killed many times in my life," Daisy pointed out. "But I didn't."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi just stared at Daisy.

She did have a point. There were a lot of times in her life that she had escaped near-death situations, most of them probably taking place at Drekkel's house. But Luigi knew that there was no way that Daisy's father would let her face Drekkel once more.

And Luigi also knew that if Daisy stayed home, she would be safe.

And he wouldn't lose one of the best friends he'd ever had.

"Daisy," Luigi sighed. "You're right. But what if your luck runs out?"

"It's not luck," Daisy replied. "It's just that because Drekkel is so predictable, I always know what's coming, so I can avoid it."

"What about that time you fell in the pool?" Luigi asked.

"That was just me being stupid," Daisy mumbled.

"Exactly!" Luigi exclaimed. "And what if something like that happens again?" Daisy didn't say anything. "Look, Daisy," Luigi sighed. "You're probably the best friend I've ever had, and I don't want to lose you. So can you please stop trying to convince your father to let you go?"

Daisy looked down. After a minute, she sighed and said, "I'll think about it."

* * *

**WILLIAM IS BACK, BABY!**

**I know, I know, you're all so very happy. William was probably my favorite character from The Teen Years, so I'm happy to bring him back. Are you happy? I hope so.**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until then, Follow, Favorite, and Review, please!**


	7. King Richard's Plan

**Hey guys! Princessdaisy01 here with a brand new chapter!**

**I can't believe it! I got SEVEN reviews? You guys are awesome! Thank you, SonicRomance15, lizy2839, 666, (not even going to say it), 890, The Undisputed Edge, and DScribbleF! By the way, guys, please don't use guest names like "PoopFART" or whatever. It's just stupid, nobody thinks it's funny, and I'm not going to write it.**

**Okay! Before the chapter, I just want to show you DScribbleF's reasoning for why he thinks William is evil:**

**Will  
Indeed  
Leave  
Luigi  
In  
A  
Mess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter except for William.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy thought about whether she really wanted to take on Drekkel or not.

She had to do it. She had to. After everything that Drekkel had put her through, Daisy wanted revenge. Also, she didn't want anybody else to go through what she had. She didn't want Drekkel to kidnap somebody else.

But Daisy couldn't do it. She couldn't. She was too scared. And, anyway, Daisy didn't even want to do it until her father had said that she couldn't. So, maybe she should just stay home.

But Daisy _had _to, because she knew everything there was to know about Drekkel.

That's it. Daisy knew that there was no question about it. She had to help take on Drekkel.

Daisy walked into the living room, where Luigi was playing video games.

"Dude, we can play video games in the living room? Awesome!" Daisy exclaimed, distracted.

Luigi looked up, surprised. "Did you just say 'dude'? Did you just get excited over video games?"

Daisy looked down, embarrassed. "Maybe…"

Luigi laughed. "Princess Daisy Sarasa, Your Majesty, are _you_, of all people a tomboy?"

Daisy looked back up and smiled. "Maybe a little." Then she remembered why she had wanted to find him. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here, then?" Luigi asked.

Daisy sighed. "I have to do it. I have to help."

Luigi frowned and turned off his game. "You mean with Drekkel, don't you?"

Daisy nodded. "You guys need me."

Luigi stood up and walked over to her. "No. We don't need you," he insisted. Daisy's face fell. "I'm sorry, Daisy," Luigi sighed. "But it's way too dangerous. Please, Daisy."

Daisy shook her head. "You need me because I know everything there is to know about Drekkel."

"I know, Daisy," Luigi sighed. "But please. I'm begging you. Even if your father doesn't ever agree, you're going to find a way a way to come, anyway. We both know that."

Daisy looked away. She knew he was right. Then she drew in a deep breath and looked back at Luigi. "I'm sorry, Luigi, but I _have _to do this."

"My apologies, Princess, but your assistance will not be needed." Daisy and Luigi both looked over and saw William. _How long was he there for? _Daisy wondered. "No, I'm afraid the king has warned me about your tricks, and I'm here to make sure that _you _stay home on Friday, while _we _are taking on Drekkel."

Daisy's jaw dropped. "Friday? You're doing it on Friday?"

William nodded. "Indeed we are."

Daisy stared at him. "Today is Saturday."

William nodded again. "Indeed it is."

"You have less than a week!" Daisy exclaimed.

William nodded once more. "Indeed we do."

"Dude!" Luigi shouted. "You weren't supposed to tell her when we're doing it!"

"Why not?" William asked. "She's going to find out, anyway. It is better that I just tell her than sneak around and hide it from her, like some kind of a jerk. I'm not a horrible friend, like you."

Daisy saw it in Luigi's face: all he could think was, _Man, I hate that guy. _"Luigi's not a horrible friend. He's just trying to keep me safe. You're a horrible friend."

William raised an eyebrow. "We only met today, Princess. I'm not sure you'd be able to call us friends yet, and you don't yet know for sure that I'm so horrible. Perhaps I'm just having an off day."

Daisy shook her head. "No. You're a horrible friend to Luigi."

William laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, Princess, Luigi and I have never really been what you would call 'friends'."

"I've noticed," Daisy mumbled. "Oh, believe me, I've noticed."

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

There was a meeting later that night to finally start planning out how they were going to deal with Drekkel. Of course, nobody told Daisy about this.

"So, tell me something," William said. "What exactly are you planning on doing with Drekkel? You keep saying you're going to 'take him down'. What does that mean, exactly? Are you planning on arresting him, or killing him, or just beating him up?"

The king shook his head. "We're not going to kill him."

"Then what are you going to do with him?" William asked. "Because this is confusing."

"We'll figure it out in time," the king assured him.

William threw his arms up in the air. "Then…then…then how can you make a plan if you don't even know what your goal is? This is ridiculous! I can't work with idiots!" Then William seemed to remember who he was talking to when the king raised his eyebrows. William cleared his throat. "Which, um, is why I'm, uh, working with you? Yeah! That's it!"

"Right," the king mumbled. "Anyway, there is an idea we've been working on, but I'm not sure it will work…"

"Yes!" William cheered. "Good! What is it?"

That's when Luigi noticed movement by the mostly-closed door. "Hold on," he muttered, watching the door. After a few minutes, when he didn't see any more movement, he shrugged. "Sorry. I thought I saw something."

The king nodded. "Indeed. Anyway, William, we think of something else before we rely on my original idea. That can be our Plan B."

William nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, alright. But what is it?"

"I can't tell you that," the king explained. "We really should think of something else first."

William frowned. "But…why?"

As William and the king continued to argue, Luigi glanced back at the door, and noticed Daisy peering inside. He was going to say something, but then he heard William's voice echoing in his head…_ "I'm not a horrible friend, like you." _Luigi rolled his eyes. "Your Highness? I'll be right back."

The king nodded, and then continued explaining to William why he couldn't tell him what Plan B was. Luigi couldn't help smiling. _Finally, something I know that William doesn't._

Luigi stepped outside the library and shut the door. Daisy was standing a few feet away. "What are you doing?" Luigi hissed.

"Shh!" Daisy whispered. Then she hurried upstairs, and Luigi followed her. Once they were in the living room, Luigi just stared at Daisy. "I wanted to hear the plan," Daisy explained quietly.

"Daisy," Luigi groaned. "Please. As much as I hate to say it, William was right about one thing: your assistance will not be needed."

Daisy frowned. "My assistance will be needed, and you know it."

Luigi looked away. Nobody would be more helpful on this mission than Daisy. She's had a lot of experience with Drekkel. But it was so dangerous…

"See?" Daisy said. "You _do _know it. You just won't admit it."

"Daisy, it's too dangerous," Luigi sighed.

"You don't know how tired I am of hearing that," Daisy grumbled.

"I know, I know, but Daisy, please," Luigi put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't do this. We'll be fine without you. I promise."

Daisy opened her mouth as if to say something, but she was interrupted by a scoff and the most annoying voice in the universe.

"Honestly, Princess, do you really think that we need the help of silly, prissy girl? I mean, what are you going to do? Scare him with a horrible makeover?" William laughed. "I think you'd better just stay out of this."

"HOLY CRAP, WILLIAM!" Luigi shouted. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK ALL THE TIME? SHE'S JUST TRYING TO HELP! SHE'D PROBABLY BE WAY MORE HELPFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER BE!"

"What is going on in here?" the king demanded as he climbed the stairs into the living room.

"William's being mean to Daisy," Luigi explained.

The king turned toward William. "Excuse me?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" William exclaimed defensively. "I was just _kindly _explaining why she can't help."

"'Kindly'?" Luigi laughed. "You made fun of her and called her a 'silly, prissy girl'."

"WILLIAM!" the king shouted angrily. "What do you think gives you the right to put her down like that?"

William threw his hands in the air. "Hey! Hold on! Calm down!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" _Dang, he's really mad, _Luigi thought. _This…is…AWESOME!_

"I'm sorry!" William exclaimed.

The king pointed to Daisy. "You'd better tell her that if you don't want to lose your job again!"

William turned to Daisy and bowed. "Your Majesty, I humbly apologize for speaking unkindly toward you, and I hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

Daisy just stared at him. "Um…okay?"

"Good," the king said. "Now, Luigi, William, back to the library. Daisy, you can follow us, but please understand that you are not facing Drekkel." Then he headed toward the stairs.

"Damn, he's scary," William mumbled as he followed the king.

Luigi and Daisy looked at each other, and tried really hard not to laugh.

* * *

(The king's PoV)

The king was starting to wonder if bringing William back was a mistake.

He knew that William and Luigi would never get along. Their rivalry was to be expected. But the king had never even considered how Daisy and William would act toward each other. Or to be more specific, how William would act toward Daisy.

The king had just assumed that William would be his usual, charming self. He thought that William would just smile and joke around and be kind, as he usually did with everybody except for Luigi. Why was he being so rude toward Daisy?

Once everybody was gathered in the library, the king looked around, and then said, "Hold on one second." Then he grabbed William by the arm and pulled him out in the hall.

"What?" William asked.

"What is your problem?" the king hissed. "Why would you say that to Daisy?"

William looked down. "It was meant to be a joke. It just came out meaner than I expected…"

The king crossed his arms. "What do you have against Daisy?"

William looked back up. "I don't have anything against Daisy. I do, however, have a problem with her trying to help with this mission."

The king sighed. "I agree it is much too dangerous for her to participate in. However, that doesn't mean-"

"No, that's not it," William interrupted. "I just find it annoying how stuck-up she is. She thinks she would be helpful. She thinks that she would be able to come out unharmed in the end."

The king narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying? Don't you think that if Daisy was strong enough to escape from Drekkel, she would be strong enough to be successful in this mission?"

William nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

The king scoffed. "Well, I'll have you know my Daisy is the strongest girl you could ever hope to meet."

William shrugged. "All right. If you say so."

The king glared at William. "Don't make me regret bringing you back."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

What were they talking about? That's something that Daisy seemed to be asking a lot lately.

Daisy's dad had pulled William into the hall a while ago, and they still weren't back yet. She knew that her dad was angry at William, but exactly _how _angry? It really didn't seem like that big of a deal to her…

Finally, the king and William came back into the library, each of them looking equally annoyed.

William drew in a deep breath. "So, are you going to tell me what your Plan B is?"

Daisy's dad sighed. "Fine. But just understand that we aren't sure that it will work, so we need something else to rely on."

"Okay. Alright. Sure. What is it?" William asked excitedly.

The king leaned back in his chair. "Well, we knew we needed to keep Drekkel locked away someplace where he could never hurt anybody. The problem was, he was so powerful that he could escape from any dungeon cell that we could build. So we had to ask somebody for help."

"He was a powerful wizard," Luigi explained. "One who used his powers for good. His name was Merlon."

The king nodded. "Merlon helped us to design a cell that was magic-proof. The problem is, we could only test it on his magic, so we don't know whether it'll be able to hold Drekkel or not."

"So that's why we can't fully rely on it…" William mumbled.

The king nodded again. "Exactly. We need an idea that will work no matter what."

"I have an idea," Daisy volunteered. "And I know for a fact that it will work."

* * *

**So there! Yay! Chapter! Awesome! Yay!**

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you loved it!**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	8. Daisy's Plan

**Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long. I've been sort of busy lately, because I'm moving, and blah, blah, blah…**

**Anyway, reviews! I love getting reviews! This time, I got eight! Yay! Thank you, dolphinand water, SonicRomance15, MONKEYS, Nes, lizy2839, DScribbleF, THESE R WORDS, and Grass Stays High! You guys are awesome!**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own William and Drekkel in this chapter.**

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

"Oh, really?" William challenged. "You know for a fact that whatever your silly, prissy, girly brain could possibly think of will work to do…whatever we're going to do with Drekkel?"

Daisy's dad shot William a look. "Watch it, William," he said warningly. "Daisy, what's your idea?"

Daisy smiled. "Okay, well, I know for a fact that Drekkel goes to bed at 11:30, so you should do this at midnight."

Luigi nodded. "Helpful. What else?"

"Well, I also know of three different types of orbs that he uses: the Thunder Balls, which we all know what they do, the pink ones, which make you fall asleep, and the yellow ones, which make you unable to move," Daisy explained. "So watch out for them. And those are only the ones I know about. He could very easily have more."

William also nodded. "Alright, alright, we get it. He's dangerous. Now, what's your plan?"

Daisy laughed. "Calm down. I'm getting there."

William sighed impatiently. "Fine. Hurry up."

Daisy smiled again. "So, in my many years of being kidnapped, I've overheard a lot of Drekkel's phone calls. He's always talking about this cage he has hidden in the basement. This cage that is totally magic-proof. He plans to use it to capture his arch enemy, Merlon. He says he tries to avoid that cage as much as possible, because all magic is useless against it, including his own."

"Oh my gosh!" Luigi cheered. "That's perfect!"

Daisy nodded excitedly. "Exactly! So, all we need to do is tie him up while he's sleeping and find that cage!"

William rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing that's easier said than done, Princess. Also, what is this 'we' you speak of? It's not like you're coming with us."

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "You need me. You need me to find Drekkel's room. You need me to find that cage. You need me _to survive Drekkel_."

The king sighed reluctantly. "I think she may be right…"

"Really?" Daisy squealed. "So, you'll let me go?"

The king sighed again. "Maybe. I'll think about it. That really was a great idea you had…"

"Yes, Princess, that was a great idea. Unfortunately, I doubt things will go completely according to plan." Uh-oh. Daisy knew that voice all too well. Luigi and William both looked confused. The king looked horrifies, and Daisy knew that she didn't look any different.

Drekkel materialized out of thin air, hovering a few feet above the table that Daisy, her dad, Luigi, and William were gathered around. Everybody jumped a few feet away.

Drekkel smiled evilly. "Did you miss me, Princess? I was just waiting for the right moment to steal back what I've rightfully stolen."

"NO!" Daisy screamed.

"Oh, yes," Drekkel replied. Then he let out an evil laugh. "And this time, there is no way that you will be able to escape."

Daisy gathered all her courage and managed a smirk. "Oh, I'll find a way."

Drekkel smirked right back. "I think not." Then he flew a few feet higher, and a Thunder Ball appeared on his hand.

"NO! PLEASE!" Daisy cried.

"STOP!" the king ordered, stepping protectively in front of Daisy.

Drekkel didn't stop. Instead, he threw the Thunder Ball down right in the middle of everybody. Then everything went black.

* * *

(Still Daisy's PoV)

Daisy woke up in a dark room.

This wasn't her room from before. This was a new one. This one was dark, and damp, and cold. It felt like a cave.

Daisy turned around and noticed that this wasn't a room. It was a large dungeon cell. But this one wasn't like any cells in the castle dungeon. There was a small secluded bathroom on the other side of the cell, but that's it. There were no beds or anything. Torches along the wall outside of the cell dimly lit up the cave.

Daisy examined the room around her. The walls were completely made out of rock, except for the one with the door, which, Daisy noticed, was made out of old wooden bars. _Hey, it's just wood. Maybe_ _I can break out of here. _Daisy ran over and grabbed the wooden bars, only to be thrown back by a powerful shock. "Ouch!" she cried. _Okay, I should have expected that._

"Daisy? Is that you?" Daisy was surprised to hear that voice.

"Dad?" she asked. Daisy glanced around the cave and noticed that the king, Luigi, and William were all also trapped in there.

"Oh my gosh," Daisy whispered. She was relieved to see that she wasn't alone, but she was also disappointed to see that everybody she cared about was trapped with her.

She also didn't want William to have to be locked up.

Daisy and her father seemed to be the only ones who were conscious. William and Luigi were lying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" the king asked.

Daisy nodded and glanced over at Luigi and William. She swallowed nervously. "Are… Are they, um…?"

The king shook his head. "No, they're fine. Believe me; I was worried about that, too."

Daisy sighed with relief. "That's good."_ What will happen if I never get the chance to tell you how I feel about you?_

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi started shifting uncomfortably. Where was he? Why wasn't he in his bed? Then he groaned and sat up. He looked around, confused. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Oh, Luigi, you're okay!" Daisy cried. "I was so worried."

Daisy's dad smiled. "I told you they were alive."

Luigi rubbed his eyes. "I remember Drekkel in the library, and that Thunder Ball… Did he capture us?"

Daisy and her dad both nodded. "I'm afraid so," the king sighed.

Luigi looked around. "This looks like some sort of cave," he mumbled. Then he stared at the door. "Hey, look! It's wooden, and it looks pretty old. Maybe we can break out of here!"

"No!" Daisy exclaimed. "If you touch it, it will shock you."

Luigi frowned and continued looking around the cave. Then he stared at William. "Uh-oh," he said. "No. Don't tell me. Is he… is he…?"

"No, he's fine," the king assured him. "I was worried about that, too, but he's okay."

Luigi nodded. "So, he's still asleep?"

"Yup," Daisy replied.

Luigi nodded again. "Okay then. I know what to do." So Luigi crouched down beside William, cupped his hand over William's ear, and then shouted, "WAKE UP!"

William jerked up. "Holy crap! Don't scare me like that." Then he sighed and, apparently thinking that he was in bed, flopped down onto his back. "OUCH!" he exclaimed when he realized that he was lying on a rock.

Luigi burst out laughing, and Daisy giggled. "Dude! We're in a cave. Look around," Luigi explained

William looked around the cave and scoffed. "Please. Did anybody even try the door? It's clearly about a million years old." Then William walked over to the door. For some reason, nobody bothered trying to stop him. William was just about to put his hand on the door when he stopped himself. "Wait a minute. Drekkel would never make it this easy. It's obviously a trap."

"No! No it's not!" Luigi insisted. "Seriously! Try it!"

William glared at him. "Uh-huh. And what if I do try it?"

Luigi smiled. "Well, let's just say that you will be _shocked _by whatever happens."

William sighed. "Luigi."

"Yes?"

"Is this door going to shock me?"

Luigi grinned. "You will definitely be _shocked _if you do try and open it."

William rolled his eyes. "Right. It's going to shock me."

Luigi shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

William rolled his eyes again. "So, who was stupid enough to think that Drekkel would actually make escaping this easy?"

Daisy looked down at her feet.

"It doesn't hurt to try," the king said. "Somebody at least tried the door, which is a lot smarter than not trying it."

"And they got shocked," William added. "So, tell me, who was it? Was it Luigi? I do hope it was Luigi."

"It was me," Daisy sighed.

William just stared at her. "Oh. Well, I didn't want it to be you…"

"But it was," Daisy replied.

"Oh…" William said. "Well, now I feel kind of bad now…"

"Well, you should," Luigi snapped.

Daisy put her hand on Luigi's shoulder. "Luigi, it's not really a big deal…"

"Oh, but it is. He made you feel stupid. Nobody makes my friends feel stupid," Luigi explained.

Daisy smiled. "Luigi, that's really nice of you, but honestly, it's no big deal."

Luigi glared at William and sighed. "Why do I have to be stuck in here with _you _of all people?"

"Hey!" the king shouted. "That's enough!"

William shook his head. "No. I am sick and tired of Luigi always just…being Luigi."

"Oh, really?" Luigi snapped. "Why don't you come closer and say that?"

"Alright." William took a step closer to Luigi. "I. Am. SO. Sick. Of. You. Being. You."

Luigi was filled with rage. _Calm down, calm down, _he told himself. _Don't do something you might regret. _But then, before Luigi could stop himself, he punched William right in the face. William stumbled back and fell into the door.

William screamed out in pain, and then fell back into the floor.

"HOLY CRAP!" Daisy screamed. Then she ran over to William. "Oh my gosh, William, are you okay?"

William groaned and sat up. "I knew it," he mumbled.

Daisy shot Luigi an evil look. "Luigi, how could you? I know you and William don't get along, but still…How could you?"

The king also glared at Luigi. "When I said that was enough, I MEANT IT! I DID NOT MEAN PUNCH HIM AND THROW HIM INTO THE ELECTRIC DOOR!"

Luigi bit his lip nervously and looked over at William, who seemed to be dizzy and confused. "I don't know," Luigi sighed. "William, I am _so _sorry."

William rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that helps."

The king grabbed Luigi by the shoulders. "You will be damn lucky if I decide not to fire you after all this."

Luigi chuckled nervously. "Um, okay…I'll, uh…I'll keep that in mind," he stammered.

The king released Luigi and glared at him. "You have one more time to be a jerk toward William. Then you're fired."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy was kneeling by William, making sure that he was okay, when she heard her father make that threat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said, standing up. "Let's not do something we might regret."

"Yeah? He already brought William back. What more is there to regret?" Luigi mumbled.

"Shh!" Daisy hissed. "I'm trying to help you, and you're making things worse." She turned back to her dad. "But, Luigi has been here longer than William. Shouldn't you trust him more? If anything, you should fire William."

The king sighed. "We'll worry about that later. For now, let's just try to find a way out of here."

Daisy, Luigi, and William all nodded. "Okay," William agreed. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, first, we should try to figure out where that cage is," Luigi suggested.

Daisy looked around the cave. "Guys, I think we're _inside _the 'cage'."

Luigi's jaw fell. "Oh. My. Gosh. I think you're right."

Daisy nodded. "I guess I misheard him. Cage, cave, whatever. Anyway, here we are. We've found it. Now we just need to escape and capture Drekkel."

Her dad nodded. "Yes. I would have preferred to have some more guards with us, but this works."

William scoffed. "Like I said earlier, easier said than done."

Daisy shrugged. "You're probably right. But we still have to try."

William rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to try."

"Just remember," the king warned. "We only have one shot at this, so we have to make it count. If we make just one mistake, it could put our lives in danger."

* * *

**Oooh, dramatic, right? Right? Yeah? No? Okay.**

**I hope you liked it! Just know that the next chapter may take a little longer, because I'm going to be busy moving.**

**Thanks for reading this! Please remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review! Bye!**


	9. King Richard's Old Friend

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry that I took so long. I've been really busy lately, with moving, and starting a new school, and blah, blah, blah...**

**Anyway, I'm back! And I got a grand total of EIGHT reviews on my last chapter! Yes! Thank you, Jesse Barrow, lizy2839, SonicRomance15, ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP, 339, Gorillas, DScribbleF, and jojowerid! You guys are awesome!**

**So, FINALLY, here is my new chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters. Just Drekkel and William in this chapter.**

* * *

(Luigi's PoV)

Luigi looked around the cave carefully. He knew that his job was at stake. _Maybe if I think of an amazing plan, the king will be so impressed that he'll reward me by firing William. _Luigi knew that it wasn't likely, but he could still dream.

Luigi carefully studied his surroundings, but he only saw cave walls and a wooden door.

"Ugh..." Luigi groaned as he collapsed against the cave wall. "We're never getting out of here" He then looked up and saw the look on Daisy's face, and instantly regretted what he said.

"Do you really think that?" Daisy whispered.

"No," the king assured her, sneaking Luigi a dirty look. "We will get out of here. Don't listen to Luigi. There's a chance he won;t even be working for me for long."

"No!" Luigi screamed, jumping up. "No! Please!"

"You keep messing up!" the king shouted. "You keep begging me not to fire you, then you just keep messing up!"

"That's not entirely true. Luigi has actually only messed up once since you threatened to fire him five minutes ago," Daisy pointed out. "And that was the first time."

The king just shook his head.

"As much as I would love to see Luigi get fired, I wouldn't say that he's completely wrong," William sighed. "And as much as I hate to agree with him, there is little hope of us ever getting out of here. Let's be realistic."

Luigi watched sadly as Daisy covered her face with her hands, fell against a wall, and slid down to the floor. She sobbed softly.

Luigi shook his head in anger and disgust. Then he shoved William to the ground.

"What is your problem?!" Luigi shouted. "Why?! Why would you say that?! Do you even see what you did?! Now she's crying! I hope you're happy!"

The king put his hand on Luigi's shoulder. "Luigi, now, calm down..."

Luigi shook his head. "How could you even say that? He just made your daughter cry!"

The king nodded. "Yes. I know. And I'll get to that in a minute. But violence solves nothing."

William pulled himself off the ground. Luigi glared at him, causing William to flinch. _Nice, _Luigi thought. _I have William scared of me. _"You'd better watch out, William," Luigi warned. "Because I'm very quickly getting tired of you being mean to Daisy."

"Why do you even care? Do you have a pathetic little crush on the pathetic little princess?" William taunted.

Luigi balled his hands into fists. "Daisy is anything but pathetic."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Luigi glanced at Daisy, who had stopped crying and was now watching him carefully. "Yes," Luigi said softly. "Yes, I do have a pathetic little crush on the beautiful and amazing princess."

* * *

(Daisy's PoV)

Daisy couldn't believe her ears.

_He...he actually has a crush on me..._

Daisy stood up. "I don't think that it's pathetic that you have a crush on me."

"Well, it is," William said. "You're the princess, and he's a commoner, and so it's pathetic, and it will _never _happen, and so, therefore, Luigi is completely and totally pathetic in every possible way."

Daisy frowned and looked at Luigi, whose face was red. He was staring at the ground.

Daisy shook her head. "Shut up, William. Do you ever do anything besides making people feel bad about themselves?"

William shrugged. "I do whatever I can to make my life amusing."

"Well, news flash: the world doesn't revolve around you," Daisy snapped. "I can't believe that my dad keeps threatening to fire Luigi when you're the one causing trouble!"

William shrugged. "At least I don't have anger issues, like a certain Italian guy does."

"At least I'm not a complete asshole, like a certain British guy is," Luigi snapped.

"Who, me?" William asked, pretending to be hurt. "Well. Call me an asshole, why don't you..."

Daisy smirked. "Fine. You're an asshole."

"Was I talking to you, Princess?" William asked. Daisy just glared at him, and William smirked at her. "I didn't think so."

Daisy turned to her dad, who seemed to be very interested in what was going on.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Daisy asked as Luigi and William shouted at each other.

Her dad shook his head. "I want to see how far they'll actually go with this," he explained.

Daisy turned her attention back to Luigi and William.

William shook his head. "You know what? Do you want to know why you would never have a chance with the princess? You know, besides the fact that you're an annoying commoner."

Luigi crossed his arms. "Why?"

William leaned in so that his face was only inches from Luigi. "Because she. Doesn't. Like. You. Back."

Daisy bit her lip. She didn't want to say it here, in front of her dad, when they were locked up in a cave. But she had to stand up for Luigi, to shut William up, and this was the best and only way.

"Yes I do!" Daisy screamed. She closed her eyes and heard the silence. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Luigi and William both staring at her. William looked annoyed, and Luigi looked shocked and hopeful.

"Do you really mean that, Daisy?" Luigi whispered.

William shook his head. "Of course she doesn't. She's just trying to make you feel a little less pathetic. Or she just wants to bother me."

Luigi looked at the floor, clearly hurt. "Oh. Right. Of course."

"No, Luigi, don't listen to him!" Daisy insisted. "Of course I really mean that! I've had a crush on you for a long time now. I was just...too shy to tell you." She looked down at the floor.

"Really?" Luigi asked. "Daisy, is that true? Or are you just messing with me?"

Daisy looked back up at him. There must have been something in her eyes that told him exactly what she was thinking. _Yes, Luigi, I really, really like you._

Luigi smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to know that."

"What does it matter?" William snapped bitterly. "That doesn't change the fact that we're all trapped in here. There's nothing that could ever get us out of here."

* * *

(The king's PoV)

King Richard didn't know what to make of t he scene in front of him.

Luigi had a crush on Daisy. Daisy had a crush on Luigi. William was a jerk to Luigi and Daisy.

The king shook his head. "William, I just want you to know that your job is seriously at stake."

William stared at the king for a while, then laughed nervously. "Oh. Your Highness. I...forgot you were there."

"Hmm," the king mumbled. "So, if I wasn't here, you think you would have been acting even worse?"

"Ummm, well... It's hard to tell... I mean, uh... Well..." William stammered nervously.

The king turned to his personal assistant and his daughter. "Is he normally like this?" The two nodded.

"Hmm. Well, William, I can assure you that if I hear about this behavior one more time, then Luigi and Daisy won't have to worry about being around you anymore."

"With all due respect, I don't think that that's a very effective threat in our current situation," William pointed out.

"You're right," the king mumbled. "If only Merlon were here. He'd know what to do. We need Merlon."

Then, suddenly, as if on cue, a flash of white light appeared in the middle of the cave. Everybody jumped back.

King Richard couldn't believe his eyes. That familiar blue cloak, those bright red shoes, those piercing yellow eyes, and that white mustache that almost reached the floor.

"My senses are telling me that somebody needs me," Merlon explained. He looked around. "And it looks like they were right."

"How did you get here?" Daisy asked.

Merlon turned toward her and smiled. "Magic."

Daisy shook her head. "But this is a magic-proof cave. Drekkel tested it out. I watched when he wasn't looking."

Merlon chuckled. "I know who Drekkel is. He is one of dark magic. Nothing can truly block true light magic."

The king laughed. "Well, Merlon, words cannot describe how happy I am to see you."

Merlon nodded. "Well, would you like me to get you out of this cave?"

The king smiled. "You guessed it."

"Alright," Merlon said. Then he held up his hands, and suddenly, we were all spun around. Then everything disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

(William's PoV)

The white faded, the spinning slowed, and the world came back into focus. William found himself standing outside the cave he was just trapped in, along with Merlon, Daisy, the king, and Luigi.

William shook his head as he tried not to fall over. "I don't believe I have ever experienced anything like that before..."

The king smiled. "Yes, I remember how I felt the first time I magically teleported."

William looked over at Luigi, and noticed that he was unsuccessful in not falling. _Serves him right, _William thought. _Trying to make me look bad in front of the king to get me fired..._

Then William noticed Daisy leaning over Luigi to see if he was okay. _Lucky jerk gets a princess... Hardly seems fair to me... _That's when he realized that Daisy didn't seem dizzy at all.

"I knew it!" William exclaimed. "I knew that she was witch! Only a witch would be able to stand her first magic teleportation."

Daisy glared at William. "I'm not a witch. Drekkel has never trusted me walking around on my own, so if he needed me, or wanted to send me away, he used magic."

William shrugged. "Maybe you're not a witch, but you're definitely something that rhymes with it."

The king pointed to William threateningly. "You have until we get back to the castle to redeem yourself. Otherwise, you're fired."

William had given up on trying to keep his job at this point, so he was just enjoying it while he could. He was careful not to go too overboard, though, because he was afraid of being thrown in the dungeon. That, and he was kind of afraid that Luigi would beat him up. Don't tell anybody.

William sighed, thinking about how nice it was to be rehired by the king. He thought about how proud his whole family was. He remembered his mother saying, "I would throw you a party, if only I had the time..."

Then William tried to imagine what his mother would say when he told her that he got fired for picking on the princess and and the king's personal assistant. It was hard to tell for sure, but it probably would be something along the lines of, "You're grounded!" Yeah. William wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

That's when William realized how awful he'd been acting. He didn't really feel bad about how he'd been acting toward Luigi. No, Luigi was a jerk, and he deserved it. In fact, William was really only mean to Luigi so that Luigi would get mad and be even meaner to him, then the king would see, and fire Luigi.

Actually, William felt bad about the way he had treated Daisy. She never did anything to him. She just stood up for herself and Luigi. And yet, William had said some awful things to her. He'd made her feel bad about herself and called her pathetic. Daisy didn't deserve that. She was actually a sweet girl. And she was a princess.

Why? Why had William been acting this way toward Daisy?

Because she was close to Luigi.

And...

Because he liked her.

And she didn't like him back.

So he was bitter.

William sighed and walked over to Daisy, who was helping Luigi stand up. The king was talking to Merlon.

"Daisy?" William said.

Daisy glared at him. "What do you want?" She snapped.

William looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Daisy scoffed. "Excuse me?"

William looked back up at her. "I'm so sorry that I've been so mean to you. You've done nothing to me to deserve it. I'm mean to Luigi because I hate him and he's a jerk. You, however... Well, honestly... I'm mean to you because you're close to Luigi and because, well... I have a small crush on you, and I know you don't feel the same way, and it makes me bitter. So I'm so, so sorry."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you don't want to get fired."

William shook his head. "No, actually, I've given up hope with that. I was just thinking, and I started feeling really bad, so I thought I'd apologize."

"Oh," Daisy smiled. "Well, then, thank you. That means a lot to me."

Luigi glared at William, but William pretended not to notice.

William turned around and noticed the king smiling at him. "That was nice, William."

William looked at the ground, embarrassed again.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Merlon interrupted. "But before we waste any more time, I need to know... do you want to try to go after Drekkel now, or do you want to go back to the castle first?"

"Hmm..." the king mumbled. "I don't know. If we go back to the castle, we could be more prepared, but it might give Drekkel a chance to notice that we've escaped..."

"I for one think that we should go back to the castle and get prepared," Luigi said.

Daisy shook her head. "No. We can't risk it. Let's just go after Drekkel."

"Whatever we do," the king reminded them, "will affect the rest of our mission. We have to make sure that whatever decision we make is the right one."

* * *

**Hey, guys! I know that was kind of a weird place to stop. So, why did I stop here? Because it's time for another vote! Do you agree with Luigi, that they should go back to the castle, or with Daisy, that they should just go? Let me know in a review!**

**So, I have an announcement. I'm changing the name of this Story to Daisy: A Princess, Missing. I just think that it sounds better. It'll be changed by the next chapter.**

**Now, I realize that I said that Merlon smiled in this chapter. I know that you can't see his mouth, but...imagine that you can, okay?**

**Anyway, that's all! Thanks for reading this chapter! Follow, Favorite, and Review! Bye!**


End file.
